


Битва рождественских украшений

by cherik_and_fassavoy, Dreaming_Cat



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые люди воспринимают проблему рождественских украшений слишком серьезно. Эрик — один из таких людей. Как и его новый сосед, Себастьян Шоу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Битва рождественских украшений

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Holiday Lights Battle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/294829) by [so_shhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_shhy/pseuds/so_shhy). 



> Переведено на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

Эрик Леншерр прославился среди соседей благодаря рождественским украшениям.

С одной стороны, это было удивительно, потому что обычно Эрик больше напоминал Скруджа, не говоря уже о том, что он был евреем. Но с другой стороны, в этом не было совершенно ничего удивительного, ведь он был влюблён.

***

Наступило их первое совместное Рождество, и Чарльз выразил твёрдое желание украсить дом. Ему нравились гирлянды, он хотел видеть их вокруг себя, и соорудить их было задачей Эрика.

Это вызвало спор, который длился примерно двадцать секунд.

Эрик заявил: 

— Я не потащу гигантского сверкающего Санту на нашу крышу. Если ты хочешь видеть там отвратительное световое шоу, можешь делать его сам.

Контраргументом Чарльза был один-единственный выразительный взгляд. Он подразумевал, что раз уж именно Чарльз готовил мясные пирожки и индейку, оправдывал вечную ворчливость Эрика и покупал праздничные открытки и подарки для его друзей и подчинённых, плюс делал абсолютно всё остальное, то сам Эрик может выбрать между тем, чтобы соорудить чёртовы украшения или навсегда забыть о сексе.

Неудивительно, что Эрик проворчал что-то в ответ, но сдался. Он утешился тем, что дал себе клятву не делать ничего, даже близко напоминающего Санту или снеговика. Нужно было сохранить хотя бы минимальное чувство стиля. В конце концов он решил сделать что-нибудь геометрическое. Художественное. С едва уловимым подтекстом.

Странное дело, но придуманный им дизайн потребовал больше гирлянд, чем он ожидал. И все они были ужасно дорогими. Мало того, их установка заняла все выходные, и в процессе он едва не убился, дважды упав с крыши. К тому времени как Эрик наконец щёлкнул выключателем, он проникся глубокой ненавистью к самой идее рождественских украшений. Завершив работу, Эрик позвал Чарльза на улицу, всё это время свирепо глядя на экспозицию с мрачным пониманием того, что он не только будет вынужден снимать её через месяц, но и возводить всё по новой на следующий год.

Чарльз высунул голову из-за двери, принеся с собой аромат свежеиспечённого печенья. 

— Ох, ты закончил, любимый? — воскликнул он. — Давай посмотрим. 

Чарльз обулся в ботинки Эрика и прошаркал к нему, после чего поднял голову, устремив взгляд на крышу.

Долгие минуты он молчал.

Эрик неуютно поёжился. 

— Что? — спросил он. — Я сделал всё не так?

— Нет, — глухо сказал Чарльз. После чего схватил Эрика за руку, и на его лице можно было бы прочесть улыбку, если бы губы так не дрожали. — Они прекрасны, Эрик, спасибо тебе.

Чарльз смахнул одну блестящую слезинку.

В этот момент Эрик загорелся идеей украшений немного сильнее, чем планировал Чарльз.

***

Каждое последующее Рождество Эрик проектировал инсталляцию больше и лучше прошлогодней. Пока работа шла, Чарльз ходил в дом и из дома, уткнувшись глазами в подъездную дорожку. С каждым годом всё больше соседей собирались для церемонии опускания рубильника. Люди, проходящие мимо их дома ночью, останавливались и любовались, и иногда Эрик слышал их восторженные вздохи.

Чарльз говорил ему, что он стал невыносимо самодовольным, но говорил это с любовью.

Всё шло гладко, пока через улицу от них не поселилось семейство Шоу.

***

Пожалуй, Чарльзу они нравились. Шоу казались достаточно милой парой. Муж пожал Чарльзу руку немного слишком энергично, и тот, кто не привык к улыбке Эрика, мог бы посчитать его улыбку жутковатой. В общем, от Шоу оставалось смутное впечатление маньяка-убийцы. Улыбка его жены всегда была откровенно натянутой и никогда не касалась её глаз. Порой её лицо принимало такое выражение, словно она учуяла что-то плохо пахнущее и думала, что источником запаха мог быть Чарльз.

И всё же это была достаточно милая пара.

Насколько Чарльз мог сказать, Эрик даже не обратил внимания на их существование. Но когда однажды Чарльз вернулся домой и увидел, что появилось на их крыше, у него возникло тяжёлое предчувствие, что ситуация скоро изменится.

***

— Снеговик, — рявкнул Эрик, зайдя в дом; его пальто распахнулось, шарф развевался сзади, а в волосах сверкали снежинки. — Морковку ему в задницу.

— Тогда на эту фигурку нельзя было бы смотреть детям, — сказал Чарльз, подходя к нему для поцелуя. Да, явно назревала проблема, но злой Эрик был чрезвычайно сексуальным. Поэтому Чарльз решил, что, возможно, вспышку гнева удастся нейтрализовать, если раздеться. Он мгновенно сбросил с себя все вещи до единой, а затем в ответ на приподнятую бровь Эрика снова накинул на себя кухонный фартук.

Следующие несколько минут были чрезвычайно приятными. Чарльз был настроен оптимистично, пока через приоткрытое окно не послышался голос женщины. 

— Ох, смотрите, дети, — воскликнула она. — Как красиво!

К крайнему неудовольствию Чарльза, Эрик прекратил делать то, что он делал, выглянул через занавески и зарычал как дикий зверь.

Маленькое семейство стояло спиной к дому Ксавье-Леншерров.

Они смотрели на дом Шоу.

***

— Я должен сделать что-то получше, — сказал Эрик. Очевидно, он не собирался стерпеть обиду. Его украшения были произведениями искусства, символом его чистой неизменной любви к мужу. И Эрик не собирался позволить какому-то пошлому дешёвому снеговику превзойти их.

— Я знаю, любимый, — сказал Чарльз, — но ты не думаешь, что брать отгул на работе немного чересчур? Это ведь могло подождать до выходных.

Один из немногих недостатков Чарльза состоял в том, что он совершенно не умел расставлять приоритеты. 

— До выходных ещё несколько дней, — подчеркнул Эрик. — Шоу решит, что победил.

Чарльз вздохнул. 

— Это не соревнование.

Иногда Эрик удивлялся, как можно быть таким наивным.

***

По завершении своего отгула Эрик с удовлетворением смотрел на новый дизайн. Он опустил взгляд на Чарльза, который хлюпал носом в его плечо, а затем оглядел группки восхищённых соседей вокруг. Наконец он посмотрел через улицу на Шоу. Тот стоял в дверях, с насмешкой глядя на результат трудов. Он одарил Эрика коротким ироничным кивком и зашёл внутрь, захлопнув за собой дверь.

На следующую ночь на крыше Шоу возник Санта в полный рост, в комплекте с санями, оленями и подарками.

Эрик стиснул зубы. Ох, это определённо был вызов.

Это была война.

***

— Я всегда знала, что он с приветом, — довольно сказала Рейвен. — У этого парня проблемы с контролем злости.

— В самом деле, Рейвен, — пожурил её Чарльз, — ты преувеличиваешь. Это дружеское соперничество, вот и всё.

Эрик был милым, добрым человеком, который и мухи не обидит. Чарльз не понимал, почему другие люди никак не могут этого увидеть.

— Ты бы видел, какие он делает жесты, когда у него в руках инструменты, — ухмыльнулась Рейвен.

Чарльз вытащил из духовки последний поднос с печеньем и положил его остывать на столешницу. К несчастью, единственные формочки для печенья, которые он сумел найти, были в форме снеговиков. Чтобы избежать лишней напряженности, он планировал украсить их маленькими хромосомами и сказать Эрику, что это были схемы деления клеток.

— Он просто капельку более заинтересован, чем я хотел бы, — уклончиво ответил Чарльз.

— Последние четыре часа он сидит на дереве на морозе, — сказала Рейвен. — Это не заинтересованность. Это одержимость.

— Возьми печенье, — угрюмо буркнул Чарльз.

***

Украшенное дерево было исключительно красивым, на нём висели сверкающие нити гирлянд, свет от которых отражался в снегу. Каждый, кто проходил мимо, выражал своё восхищение. Шоу выглядел помрачневшим.

Он ответил гигантским надувным снеговиком, почти таким же высоким, как сам дом. У детей на личиках загорались улыбки, когда они подбегали его потрогать. Эрик злился всё больше с каждой минутой.

Эрик соорудил сверкающие стеклянные украшения, которые пускали радуги на тёмные улицы.

Шоу выкатил дюжину аниматронных эльфов.

Эрик создал модель воскрешения из фруктов, заключённых в лед.

Шоу ответил полярным медведем в шапке Санты, окруженным пингвинами. Это немного озадачило Чарльза.

Когда Чарльз прошёл мимо миссис Шоу на улице, то изумился, увидев, как её ледяной фасад на мгновение треснул. Она подарила ему крохотную гримаску симпатии и пошла дальше, каким-то образом умудряясь без труда идти по снегу на пятнадцатисантиметровых шпильках.

Чарльз улыбнулся. У него появился друг.

***

К середине ночи Эрик разработал план операции и перепроверил свои возможные следующие ходы. Его противник был хитрым и находчивым, но Эрика ему не победить. Он внимательно посмотрел на силуэт спящего Чарльза.

— Для тебя, любовь моя, — прошептал Эрик, вынимая из ящика стола сварочные инструменты.

***

Последнее творение Эрика действительно произвело впечатление на Чарльза. Пусть и немного озадачило.

— Ты уверен, что это _безопасно_? — спросил он, дрожа от холода. Покрытая тестом для печенья ложка всё ещё была зажата в его руке.

— Конечно, это безопасно, — сказал Эрик. — Это всего лишь лазеры. Алекс их сделал для меня, — а потом поспешно добавил: — А я создал для них металлоконструкции.

Эрик определенно заслужил большую часть почестей.

— Ну… полагаю, ты знаешь, что делаешь.

Эрик улыбнулся и притянул Чарльза ближе, чтобы укутать в своё пальто. У Шоу не было шансов превзойти такое. Эрик взял ложку и поднёс её ко рту Чарльза. Они по очереди лизали тесто для печенья и целовались, купаясь в сверкающих лучах лазерных украшений.

***

— Боже мой, — сказал Чарльз, в отчаянии глядя в окно. — Твою мать.

Очевидно, лазеры поставили Шоу в тупик. Ранее в этот день у них с Эриком произошла стычка, в которой Шоу обозвал абстрактный дизайн Эрика оскорблением истинного духа Рождества, а Эрик выкрикнул в ответ, что поделки Шоу были жалкими образцами материалистичной безвкусицы.

Эрик со всем самодовольством упивался победой, и это было славно, потому что привело его в настроение для секс-марафона. Чарльз извлёк из этого максимальную выгоду, чему теперь был очень рад. Секс явно будет редким гостем в их доме, пока Эрик не найдёт способ отомстить за нанесённое оскорбление.

Чарльз натянул пальто, шапку, перчатки, два шарфа и веллингтоны на меху. Он отважился выглянуть наружу и уставился на крышу дома напротив, будто безвкусная светящаяся менора могла оказаться чем-то вроде оптической иллюзии.

В самом деле, всё зашло слишком далеко.

Украшенная венком красная входная дверь дома Шоу открылась. Прохладный взгляд голубых глаз миссис Шоу встретился с Чарльзовым. 

— Кофе? — крикнула она.

— С удовольствием.

***

— Дорогой, что это, во имя всего святого?

— Это делящиеся клетки, — смущенно сказал Чарльз. — Ну, не совсем. На самом деле это снеговики под прикрытием. В нашем доме это сейчас болезненная тема.

Эмма Шоу вздохнула. 

— Можешь не говорить, — сказала она. — Себастьян украл мою лазерную указку и растоптал. Он убедил себя, что лазеры противоречат идее Рождества.

Чарльз окунул своего изуродованного снеговика в кофе. 

— Не знаю, сколько ещё я смогу это выносить.

***

Настало время занять жёсткую позицию, яростно подумал Эрик. Хватит изображать мистера Славного Парня.

— Но что насчёт мира на земле и доброжелательности к людям? — спросил Чарльз, возмущённо свернувшись калачиком под пледом.

Он подпустил в голос жалобных ноток и надул губы, что обычно разрушало решимость Эрика. Но не в этот раз. Эрик был всеми руками за доброжелательность к людям. Однако Шоу не был человеком. Он был подлым демоническим созданием из ада без капли человеческой любезности и эстетического вкуса. 

— Добрая воля — это не для меня, — прорычал Эрик сквозь сжатые зубы.

— А мы не можем вместо этого заняться сексом?

— Секс — это не…

— Ох, Эрик, ради всего святого, — раздражённо фыркнул Чарльз. — Посмотри на себя.

Эрик посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Он думал, что выглядел весьма впечатляюще: на нём был облегающий черный водолазный костюм, а лицо закрывала балаклава. 

— Это камуфляж, — сказал он. — Он идеален для ночной работы.

— Там уличные фонари, — устало сказал Чарльз. — А на земле лежит снег. Все белое.

Вот. Чёрт.

— Могу я одолжить у тебя что-нибудь? — спросил он.

**

— Нет, Эрик, — голос Чарльза звучал спокойно, твёрдо и рассудительно. — Абсолютно точно нет. Ты не пойдёшь на улицу в простыне с вырезанными дырками для глаз.

Эрик разгладил складки своего камуфляжа и улыбнулся своей самой злобной улыбкой, не заботясь о том, что она была спрятана за плотным хлопком. 

— Думаю, совсем скоро ты увидишь, что пойду, — сказал он. — Снеговик будет _побеждён_.

***

Ранним утром Чарльз проснулся от громких голосов. Двух чрезвычайно злых голосов прямо возле окна.

Неохотно поднявшись с кровати, он завернулся в халат и надел свои любимые пушистые тапочки в виде кроликов. На кухне Чарльз сделал чашку чая и съел два тоста с мёдом. Затем он налил себе вторую чашку чая, успокоил нервы и, глубоко вздохнув, открыл входную дверь.

Всё было хуже, чем он ожидал. Эрик в оборонительной позе стоял перед своим лазерным украшением. Шоу наступал на него, держа в руках кувалду.

— Убийца снеговиков! — прорычал Шоу.

— Он заслужил смерть! — закричал Эрик. — Делай что хочешь, я тебя не боюсь, ты, бесталанный _мясник_!

Шоу поднял кувалду. Чарльз взвизгнул в панике и побежал через двор. 

— Эрик, будь лучше него! — закричал он.

— Я уже лучше!

Эрик рванул к Шоу, хватаясь за его кувалду, и в борьбе они врезались в инсталляцию. Лазеры зашипели от перегрузки и угрожающе качнулись прямо в сторону Чарльза.

***

— Ай!

Полный боли крик, казалось, проник в самую душу Эрика. Голубые глаза Чарльза заблестели. Губы задрожали. Он всхлипнул, баюкая раненую руку.

Эрик за секунду оказался рядом с ним. 

— Мне так жаль, — выдохнул он. Он схватил ладонь Чарльза, рассматривая маленький ожог на гладкой коже.

Шоу _ранил Чарльза_. Шоу был воплощением зла и должен быть стёрт с лица земли.

— Это ты сделал! — истошно завопил Эрик через заснеженный двор.

— Ой, прошу тебя, — кисло сказал Чарльз, — это не он сделал, Эрик, а ты.

Чарльз бросился в дом, захлопнув за собой дверь.

***

— Ну, будет тебе, родной, — увещевал Эрик сквозь щель для писем. — Прошу, впусти меня, я так сожалею.

Голос Чарльза был слегка приглушён, но преисполнен всем достоинством семейства Ксавье, и вдобавок пронизан яростным негодованием. 

— Ты можешь прислать сюда Эмму, — заявил Чарльз, — а затем пойти и закутаться в свои ужасные рождественские украшения, потому что других объятий ты не получишь ещё очень долгое время.

***

Чувство собственного достоинства ощущалось вполне себе неплохо, думал Чарльз, но вот длилось оно не слишком долго.

— Он испортил Рождество! — причитал Чарльз, спрятав лицо в диванные подушки.

— Ну, будет тебе, сладкий, — сказала Эмма, нежно гладя его по спине. — Все мужики — ублюдки. Я принесла водку.

Чарльз тихо всхлипнул, раздумывая о благоразумии этого предложения.

— Сейчас семь часов утра, — наконец сказал он.

— У тебя есть томатный сок?

— Есть черничный смузи.

— Сойдёт.

***

Эрик сердито смотрел на Шоу через улицу.

До этого он повеселился, глядя, как тот пытался открыть входную дверь, которую захлопнула Эмма, пулей вылетев из дома. Но после того как они оба некоторое время просидели на ступеньках крыльца, дрожа от холода, Эрик уже не чувствовал превосходства.

Он демонтировал лазерную скульптуру. Шоу убрал остатки снеговика. Делать больше было нечего.

Эрик поднялся на ноги и побрёл через двор. Уголком глаза он заметил, что Шоу тоже бесцельно шатается перед домом. Каким-то образом их пути привели к тротуару, а затем к улице, где они обменялись суровыми взглядами, пробурчали друг другу оскорбления и наконец погрузились в молчание.

— Я уже отморозил яйца, — сказал Шоу. — Жёны, чтоб их.

— Мужья, — согласился Эрик. Шоу мог быть его смертельным врагом, но между мужчинами, которых выкинули из домов их супруги, существует своего рода солидарность.

Шоу пожал плечами, выглядя немного уныло. 

— Со мной такое частенько случается. Под это дело я храню в сарае ящик пива.

— Сейчас семь часов утра, — возразил Эрик.

— Это немецкое пиво.

— Идёт.

***

У Эммы были интересные идеи по поводу смешивания водки и черничного смузи, и они с Чарльзом перепробовали множество комбинаций. Для длинных коктейлей они добавляли лимонад, а для коротких — сливки. Они украшали бокалы фруктами и крохотными зонтиками, а когда смузи кончился, показалось разумным просто свернуться на диване и допить водку. 

— Мы встретились в бассейне, — сказал Чарльз, стараясь изо всех сил, чтобы слова шли в нужном порядке. — Я не смотрел, куда шёл, и мы немного переплелись. А затем мы не захотели распутываться, но сотрудники вышвырнули нас вон.

Эмма улыбнулась. 

— Мы встретились на подводной лодке. И всё было совсем не так извращённо, как звучит.

— Это не звучит извращённо.

— Разве? — сказала Эмма в туманной ностальгии. — В таком случае всё было намного более извращённо, чем звучит.

Чарльз попытался представить это и не смог; он подумал было уточнить, но решил, что, вероятно, ему лучше не знать. 

— Сколько они уже на улице? — вместо этого спросил он. — Что если они замёрзнут до смерти?

Эмма медленно это обдумала. Снаружи раздался гудок автомобиля.

Потом ещё один. Странно, подумал Чарльз. Их дорога никуда особенно не вела. Машины практически никогда не проезжали мимо. А о пробках здесь вообще не слышали.

— Эмма, — сказал Чарльз, когда гудки слились в какофонию, — что, по-твоему, они _делали_ всё это время?

***

Пение, решил Эрик, было лучшей частью плана. Он ненавидел рождественские песни. Чарльз знал это, поэтому он бы понял, какую жертву приносил Эрик.

Эрик хотел спеть «Тихую ночь» на немецком*, потому что это была, по крайней мере, наименее безвкусная песня, которую он мог вспомнить. Шоу тянул «Рудольфа, красноносого оленя»**. Наконец они выработали гибридную версию, которая звучала весьма славно.

Учитывая это и гигантские обломки украшений, вперемешку разбросанные по улице от одного дома до другого, Эрик был уверен, что его скоро простят.

***

Эмма указала на что-то за окном. А затем согнулась пополам от смеха.

***

— _Schlaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaf in hiiiimmlischer Ruuuuuuuuh!_ *** — затягивал Эрик.

— Войдёт в истооооориюююююю! — подпевал Шоу.

— Уберите эти чёртовы штуки с дороги! — кричали им несколько злых водителей.

Чарльз выбежал из дома так быстро, что по пути потерял тапочку в виде кролика. 

— Что ты делаешь? — лихорадочно закричал он, проскакав последние пару метров на одной ноге.

Глупо было пытаться прыгать по снегу и льду после весомого количества выпитой водки. Со всего размаха он врезался в Эрика, и они кучей свалились на землю.

— … _O wie lacht Lieb' aus deinem göttlichen Mund_ ****… — промурлыкал в его ухо Эрик. — Слушай, Чарльз, ты видишь, как сильно я люблю тебя?

Чарльз раздражённо надулся. Затем он перевёл взгляд на дорогу, где лежали снеговик и эльфы вперемешку со спутанными нитями гирлянд. Каким бы безумным это ни казалось, он вынужден был признать, что да, вроде как видел.

— Полагаю, в этом есть дух Рождества, — нехотя сказал Чарльз.

Он позволил Эрику обнять себя и поцеловать пострадавшую руку. Затем Чарльз потребовал, чтобы Эрик поцеловал и все остальные части его тела. Они оставили Эмму руководить дорожным движением и выкрикивать приказы Шоу, после чего Эрик перенес Чарльза через порог, оставив забытую тапочку в виде кролика одиноко лежать на снегу.

***

_Год спустя_

— Мне понравилось, как было в прошлом году, — хихикая, сказал Чарльз, — особенно когда ты пел для меня. Но это лучше.

Эрик улыбнулся и плотнее прижался к Чарльзу на диване. Его последний дизайн увенчался триумфом. Чарльз полюбил сидеть именно на этом месте и любоваться на огоньки через улицу, потягивая при этом горячий шоколад и время от времени вытирая глаза.

— Ты правда не против, что у нас на крыше Санта? — снова спросил Чарльз.

— Вовсе нет, — сказал Эрик, и он действительно был не против. Супруги Шоу стояли у своих окон, глядя прямо на дом Ксавье-Леншерров, где был тщательно воспроизведен весь безвкусный материализм Рождества. Кажется, они находили в этом удовольствие, и Эрик всё ещё был у Шоу в долгу за то, что тот полностью демонтировал украшения, пока ему угрожала разъярённая толпа. 

— Я могу мириться с Сантой до тех пор, пока у нас в доме не будет этих банальных печенек в виде снеговиков, — произнёс он, жуя маленькие схемы деления клеток.

— Нет, любимый, — счастливо сказал Чарльз, — конечно нет.

**Author's Note:**

> * Послушать эту песню можно [здесь](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9JXATSbywc). Перевод песни на русский «Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht» можно увидеть [здесь](http://de.lyrsense.com/unheilig/stille_nacht_heilige_nacht_un).
> 
> ** Послушать эту песню можно [здесь](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfWH2AVSrww). Перевод песни на русский можно увидеть [здесь](http://soundtrack.lyrsense.com/rudolph_the_rednosed_reindeer/rudolph_the_rednosed_reindeer).
> 
> *** Спи райским сном (нем.)
> 
> ***** О, когда исходит Любовь из твоих божественных уст (нем.)


End file.
